Mists of Desire
by Smoky Opium
Summary: What did Ciel see the night he made the contract with Sebastian? When Ciel finds out Sebastian has more than one form, he orders Sebastian to change into it. But Ciel may not like the consequences, and Sebastian is so very, very hungry. *Please note that due to rating restrictions the complete story cannot be published here. For the complete story please see my AO3 site*


**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) © Yana Toboso. No profit is being made from this story. This story does not necessarily reflect the author's religious views, beliefs or morals.

 **Rating:** R18+

 **Warning:** May contain spoilers. Yaoi/Slash/Shounen-Ai. Shota. Dubious consent/Non-consensual. Drug use. Religious references. On screen sex. Oral sex. Bondage. Spanking. Psychological. Dark themes. Plot-What-Plot. Excuse for smut.

 **Summary:** What did Ciel see the night he made the contract with Sebastian? When Ciel finds out Sebastian has more than one form, he gets curious about Sebastian's purely demonic form, and orders Sebastian to change into it. But Ciel may not like the consequences, and Sebastian is so very, very hungry.

 **Story type:** Manga Cannon AU.

 **Pairing:** Mist!Demon!Sebastian/Innocent!Curious!Ciel

 **AN (may contain spoilers for story and cannon):** Well here we are again. Another smutty one-shot completed! The inspiration for this piece came from chapter 28 of the manga where Sebastian seduces Beast. I also remembered how in Ancient Greek myths the gods didn't always appear in human form (Zeus impregnated Danaë, supposedly in the form of a shower of gold). A number of religious writings/stories use a beam of white light as a sign of blessing or approval. Combine all these ideas together and this story was born. Well, what little story there is compared to the smut. This story was rather difficult at times. Half way through writing my muse decided he didn't want me to finish the story and I promptly lost the plot. It then took another six months (and many attempts in between) to get started again. Then it basically came out in one great flood very, very early in the morning. I think I need to sue my muse; its got to be writer abuse when your muse decides to inspire you just before you go to bed.

Conception Date: 13/7/2013

Completion Date: 11/2/2014

 **Mists of Desire**

"Then why not forget just for tonight? Drown in pleasure… and breathe sweet poison deep into your lungs." Sebastian Michaelis, Kuroshitsuji, Volume 7, Chapter 28.

It began like any other night. Sebastian collected his master from his study, bathed and dressed him before putting him to bed. However his young master seemed to be a little pre-occupied. Sebastian was about to leave when he felt a little tug on his tailcoat, he turned round to see his young master holding the woollen cloth. Having successfully caught his butler's attention Ciel settled back onto his pillows.

'Yes, young master?' asked Sebastian. Ciel chewed his lip for a moment. Sebastian frowned at the uncharacteristic gesture; it was most ungentlemanly of the young master.

'What does your demon form look like?' Ciel blurted out. A sly smirk flitted across the butler's face.

'Ah uh, young master. You must ask the right question.' Sebastian replied with a little smile and the wave of a finger.

'What do you mean?' He demanded looking at the demon curiously.

'You are using the wrong verb and plurality.' That got Ciel's attention, he sat up quickly.

'You have more than one demon form?' He asked curiously, eyes bright and alert.

'That is correct young master.' There was silence for a minute

'Tell me more.' Ciel demanded childishly.

'Tell you more about what?' Sebastian asked a touch of a teasing note in his voice.

'Tell me about your demon forms.' demanded Ciel impatiently. There was silence for a few moments as Sebastian considered what he was about to say.

'Hmmm... my lord knows that demons and angels exist correct?' Ciel nodded impatiently.

'Demons and Angels are in fact the same type of creature. Whether we are Demons or Angels, depends on what we feel like doing. It is only when we decide fully to become one or the other, that our forms become more… shall we say… fixed. We become the antithesis of what we once could have been.'

'So that means you were once an angel?'

'Yes, my lord.'

'What kind of angel were you and what did you look like?' Ciel quizzed Sebastian, who chuckled at the question.

'I was an angel of Chastity in the form of a white light tinted blue.' At this Ciel looked puzzled

'Explain.' He commanded, a slight frown crinkling his forehead.

'Our demonic and angelic forms are inhuman.' Ciel's frown deepened

'But then... what did I see... that night?' Ciel asked quietly, almost to himself.

'That would have been my corporeal demonic form; it is easier for humans to interact with us if we look human.' Sebastian took a step forwards, tugging off his left glove with his teeth, revealing his black fingernails and the contract. Ciel sat there eyes wide, as Sebastian's eyes began to glow.

'However, no matter how close we come to the human form, we are never able to lose all traces of our demon selves.' The butler said, his voice as smooth as melted dark chocolate. Sebastian lifted one long sharp nail stroking the back of it gently across his entranced master's cheek, coaxing the young human to the edge of the bed.

'But I believe that it is my purely demonic form, young master has not seen.' He said softly, causing the young Earl to lean forwards to hear better. 'It is what I'm most comfortable in and the easiest one for me to feed in.' His eyes bore into those of the Earl.

'It is a dense black mist, like some sort of poison, that is oh so bad but so pleasurable at the same time. You have seen glimpses of my corporeal demonic form, but you have never seen my pure demonic form. Aren't you curious as to what it looks like, what it feels like?' Sebastian tilted Ciel's head up with one black talon, teeth sharpening into fangs. He bent down to his master's ear, warm damp breath causing goose bumps along Ciel's neck. 'Would you like to see it young master?' The demon breathed in his young charge's ear.

'While I'm under contract I cannot change forms, since our contract does not apply to it.' Sebastian paused to take in a deep breath of his master's scent.

'So, young master... order me...' the demon whispered, drawling the title held by the human before him. His nails played up and down the boy's throat. Ciel stared into his butler's eyes, fascinated by what his butler said. As much as he hated to admit it, his butler was correct; he was curious. He wondered if the darkness Sebastian had stepped out from that night was indeed related to this pure demonic form. There was something so tempting about holding the leash of a wild beast. If he put a time frame on his order, there was no way the demon would be able to really be free.

'Sebastian, this is an order; I want you to change into your pure demonic form until sunrise.' He whispered into the tense atmosphere of the room. Ciel could almost feel his butler smirk and a wave of foreboding passed through him.

'Yes, my lord.' The butler bowed, retreating into one of the less well lit corners of the room. Ciel watched in fascination as the darkness there seemed to writhe. The candles went out abruptly, leaving the room only illuminated by the moon.

'Thankyou for that order young master. I have been so very hungry, and now I have until dawn to feed... on you.' A voice whispered from the darkness; Sebastian's yet not his. The foreboding that Ciel felt blossomed into fear. He scrambled back up his bed.

'There's no way you can claim my soul now.' Ciel said nervously 'That is completely against the terms of the contract.' A dark chuckle rippled out from the darkness.

'I never said anything about your soul young master.' The voice teased, black smoke curling out from the darkness towards the boy on the bed. 'Have you forgotten already?' the voice continued in mock disappointment. 'I am a demon of lust. What do you think I feed on?' The black smoke advanced across the bed spread. 'I drink carnality. I consume desire. I provoke hunger that no food can satisfy. I leave exhausted bodies in my wake. I bring pleasure and bliss, a little taste of heaven for the damned. Aren't you curious young master?' The voice finished mockingly.

The black smoke curled its way up Ciel's chest, wreathing the boy in tatters of mist. How was he supposed to defend himself against something he couldn't touch? The young Earl took a desperate swipe at the thickening fog, realization at what he had released dawning on him. He could almost feel the mist, it was so thick. An idea sprang to mind. He threw his covers over the mist hoping to hinder it, and give him some time to at least get out of the room. However his limbs felt heavy and uncoordinated. All the little Earl achieved, was his covers half on the floor along with his top half. When he had tried to get off the bed, he tripped on his own legs. The unexpected loss of balance causing him to fall head first into a denser patch of mist. Confused thoughts eddied round in his head. It would probably be easier to get off the bed if he was actually on the bed. But wasn't the whole point of getting on the bed, to get off it? All the while, not-Sebastian's-yet-Sebastian's voice whispered around him.

'Ahhhh, young master your covers will not hinder me in the slightest... yessss that's right, it's easier to get off the bed when you're actually on it. Actually, why bother to get off the bed? Isn't it soft enough? That's right breath in deep, breathe in my poison, isn't in good?' The voice crooned. Ciel looked around blearily, the room darked by the filter of Sebastian's mist. His mind struggled to think properly as his lungs were invaded by Sebastian's essence. Breathing slowed and deepened as the demon invaded Ciel's body further, fanning coals of arousal into flames of lust.

The room seemed to swing around slowly, driving Ciel absolutely nuts. How was he meant to get to the door, if the room wouldn't keep still? Why did he want to get to the door anyway? He was perfectly comfortable where he was. His body felt so good. The air smelt musky with a hint of some other spice, a heavy perfume filling the air. Ciel felt so relaxed, lulled into a sleepy state of pleasure. When was the last time he had felt so relaxed? Ciel tried to remember, but lazily felt it not worth the effort.


End file.
